In Love with the Trouble
by Kuroify
Summary: Hogwarts AU: Part 3.2 (KookV/VKook Side-story) / Kim Taehyung ingat pernah memberikan nasihat tentang "jangan jatuh cinta" pada kakaknya, namun seperti biasa, Seokjin sangat hebat dalam hal mengabaikan. "Hyung, kata orang patah hati itu mengerikan." [BTS YoonJin — Slytherin!Yoongi, Hufflepuff!Seokjin, Gryffindor!Taehyung, Slytherin!Jungkook]
1. Part 3A

_Bangtan Boys [BTS] © Big Hit Entertainment_

 _Hogwarts AU Series: Part 3_

 **In Love with the Trouble**

— **K** u **r** o **i** f **y**

.

.

Seminggu belakangan, rasanya Seokjin hidup bagai tak bernapas.

Kim Taehyung, adiknya, menolak bicara dengannya setelah mendengar kabar bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Min Yoongi (astaga, kenapa ia mengakui hubungan ini?), sedangkan si pembawa masalah itu sendiri sering kali muncul secara mendadak di dekatnya, mengakibatkan jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar. Yoongi memang tak melakukan apapun selain berada di sisinya seraya sesekali mencuri pandang, namun Seokjin merasa risih bukan kepalang.

Hidupnya berotasi dengan cepat, tak membiarkannya memiliki waktu untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi dengan seksama. Ia, seorang murid tahun keempat Hufflepuff, seminggu yang lalu mendapat pernyataan dari seorang Slytherin tanpa ada angin maupun hujan menerjang Hogwarts.

Oh, jika pernyataan itu bisa disebut sebagai _pernyataan_. Yang ia dapatkan adalah pernyataan secara harfiah, bersifat mutlak dan tak membutuhkan jawaban. Seokjin mendapati dirinya yang seorang _muggle-born_ berstatus sebagai kekasih seorang penyihir berdarah murni dalam sekejap, dan ia tak dapat menolak.

Lelaki Slytherin yang menjadi pion utama masalah hidupnya saat ini, yang tak ia kenal baik, ternyata adalah seorang murid yang cukup terkenal. Seokjin pikir ia merasa familiar dengan nama Yoongi hanya karena Jungkook sering menyebut nama kekasih-sial-kenapa-dia-kekasihku itu, namun ternyata nama pemilik surai _blond_ tersebut memang kerap disebut-sebut, terutama sebagai murid terbaik di kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam.

 _Khas Slytherin_ , ia membatin. Segala hal berbau kegelapan memang identik dengan asrama tersebut meski nama Slytherin sendiri tak seburuk beberapa belas tahun lalu, sebelum Perang Dunia Sihir Ke-2. Hanya saja, sejarah kelamnya masih melekat hingga sekarang—pun meski tak lagi mengangungkan kemurnian darah sebagai ciri khas, anggota asrama itu masih sering mendiskriminasi para _muggle-born_ seperti dirinya.

Yang mana sering membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya; seorang Slytherin berdarah murni yang berbakat, ada gerangan apa hingga bisa menaruh perhatian pada seorang _muggle-born_ super biasa? Apakah mungkin ia tengah menjadi bahan taruhan? Tapi, hei, Yoongi berlaku tidak adil namanya!

"Min Yoongi memang hebat," kalimat itu berhasil mengundang dahi Seokjin untuk mengernyit, entah pertanda tak menyetujui atau apa. "Lagi-lagi dia mendapat nilai sempurna di kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Profesor sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya itu tidak mengejutkan," satu suara asing menanggapi. "Kudengar di darahnya mengalir darah… uh, kau tahu siapa maksudku. Jadi, wajar saja."

Itu gosip baru. Seokjin menelan ludah tanpa sadar, menimbang apakah harus memasukkan informasi bertajuk gosip tak berbukti yang ia dengar ke dalam kepalanya atau tidak. Tampaknya, ia berurusan dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih menyeramkan—dan merepotkan—daripada yang ia duga. Jika dipikir-pikir, ia memang sama sekali tak mengetahui apapun tentang sosok di depannya.

... Di depannya?

 _ **BRUK**_

"Ssshh!"

Seokjin beberapa kali mengucapkan kata maaf, mengabaikan rasa sakit di bokongnya yang dengan sukses mencium lantai akibat tersentak mendapati keberadaan Yoongi—secara ajaib duduk dengan tenang menghadapnya. Ia dapat merasakan beberapa pasang mata tengah menjadikannya pusat perhatian, entah karena ia membuat keributan kecil di perpustakaan, atau karena bingung mendapati dirinya berada di meja yang sama dengan si Slytherin berkulit pucat.

Namun yang manapun itu, Seokjin tak benar-benar peduli karena ia memiliki masalah sendiri sekarang. Sebuah masalah yang seminggu belakangan ini membayang-bayanginya. Sebuah masalah yang hingga kini belum ia temukan jalan keluarnya. Sebuah masalah yang membuatnya sakit kepala dan ingin melupakan jati dirnya sebagai seorang Hufflepuff.

Sebuah masalah bernama Min Yoongi.

"Berdiri. Duduklah dengan benar, kau terlihat bodoh," ketus pemuda yang duduk memunggungi jendela besar, mengakibatkan Seokjin sedikit menyipitkan mata akibat silaunya cahaya. Yoongi tak terlihat memiliki inisiatif untuk membantu Seokjin yang dengan konyol masih bergeming, memilih untuk melemparkan tatapan tak berminat yang sama sekali tak ditutupi.

Tahu bahwa ia tak bisa menghabiskan waktu duduk di atas lantai selamanya, Seokjin menuruti. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ia bertanya sebelum menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Lupakan. Meski aku bertanya, kau hanya akan mengabaikannya."

Kembali pada tujuan awalnya mengunjungi perpustakaan, Seokjin berusaha hanyut di dalam buku yang ia baca. Tugasnya akan terus menumpuk apabila ia tak segera menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Profesor Longbottom, dan ia sama sekali tak menginginkannya. Namun sekeras apapun ia berusaha, ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi dikarenakan pikirannya yang melayang entah ke mana.

Dikarenakan hatinya yang terus bertanya; Min Yoongi itu siapa?

"Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Seokjin mendelik mendapati pertanyaan itu. Ia ingin menjawab, "Ya. Kau menggangguku." Dengan amat sangat jika saja tak teringat tata karma. Tapi, sejak awal Yoongi sudah mengabaikan semua norma sosialisasi yang ada, jadi mungkin tak ada salahnya?

Ada sebuah gerakan tak berarti yang Yoongi lakukan, dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk menarik Seokjin kembali pada hal yang harus dihadapinya; kenyataan. "Oh? Tidak, sama sekali tak ada."

Yoongi memicingkan mata, bukan berarti merasa curiga. Ia tak perlu merasa curiga di saat telah mengetahui bahwa Seokjin berbohong—lelaki itu pembohong yang buruk. Helaan napasnya terdengar beberapa detik kemudian, mencondongkan tubuhnya secara perlahan dan membiarkan Seokjin mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh sandaran.

"Katakan."

"Maaf?"

"Semua yang ada di dalam otakmu. Katakan padaku," ujarnya masih dalam posisi sama. "Tanyakan yang mau kau tanyakan. Aku akan menjawabnya."

Mungkin sosok di depannya ini jugalah murid top di kelas ramalan (apakah membaca pikiran orang lain termasuk meramal?). Seokjin mengerjap gugup begitu membayangkan Yoongi telah mengetahui seluruh isi pikirannya tanpa terkecuali—ia benar-benar tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Dan tatapan lurus itu juga tak membantu, jika saja ia boleh berkata jujur.

"Aku tidak tahu," akhirnya ia mengaku. "Apapun. Aku sama sekali tak mengetahui apapun tentangmu," Seokjin menarik napas, memberi jeda yang terasa lebih lama daripada seharusnya. "Kau bilang kita bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain, tapi seminggu telah berlalu dan aku masih tak tahu apapun."

Mendapat respon negatif dari Yoongi yang bersikeras memertahankan _poker face_ -nya, Seokjin merasa lebih bodoh daripada keledai yang jatuh dua kali di lubang yang sama. Ia menutup buku yang sebelumnya ia baca, menumpuk beberapa buku kusam, lalu bangkit untuk mengembalikannya ke rak. Menenangkan diri di ruang rekreasi terdengar sepeti ide yang lumayan untuk sekarang.

"Namaku Min Yoongi. Slytherin, tahun keempat…" Seokjin menghentikan geraknya, memandang Yoongi yang kembali bersandar. "...darah murni, masih keturunan keluarga Peverell," lanjutnya lamat-lamat, berdeham canggung ketika Seokjin memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di hadapannya. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Mendengar kalimat _masih keturunan keluarga Peverell_ , Seokjin kini mengerti mengapa Yoongi disebut memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. "Hobi? Hal yang disukai? Makanan favorit?" tanyanya cepat, tahu takkan memiliki kesempatan sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tidur, kurasa. Musik? Aku suka hip hop," jawaban Yoongi menyadarkan Seokjin bahwa Yoongi jugalah manusia biasa, bukan orang kaku terprogram yang hanya tahu bagaimana cara menghabiskan hidup secara monoton layaknya robot. "Makanan… sashimi."

Seokjin masih sibuk memikirkan berbagai pertanyaan lain di saat Yoongi kembali bersuara, "Santai saja. Kau punya waktu seumur hidup untuk bertanya, aku takkan lari ke manapun."

Merasa tak sepemikiran dengan sang Slytherin, Seokjin baru saja ingin memprotes bahwa ia takkan memiliki kesempatan seperti ini lagi karena Yoongi akan kembali tak mengacuhkannya; ia hanya tak menyangka bahwa di detik ia ingin menyemprot lelaki itu, senyum hangat Yoongi lah yang menyambut matanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yoongi tersenyum. Seokjin mendapati oksigen tiba-tiba sulit ia raup, mencekiknya dengan cara paling tidak logis di dunia karena rasanya paru-parunya telah dipenuhi oleh bunga yang bermekaran—konyol, dan ia tahu kini ia berada dalam keadaan gawat darurat.

Ketika melihat senyum itu, Seokjin sadar bahwa kini ia terjerumus ke dalam sebuah masalah yang lebih berat daripada terjebak menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Slytherin bernama Min Yoongi.

Masalah itu, mungkin bernama _jatuh cinta_.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Still need your supports through the reviews! xoxo_


	2. Part 3B

_Hogwarts AU Series: Part 3.2  
_

 **N for Never**

— **K** u **r** o **i** f **y**

.

.

 _"_ Hyung _, kata orang patah hati itu mengerikan."_

 _"Hmm? Maksudmu, Tae?"_

 _"Kau benar-benar akan merasa sangat buruk dan ingin melakukan hal terbodoh yang melintas."_

 _"Tae? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _"Intinya, jangan pernah jatuh cinta."_

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung ingat pernah memberikan nasihat tentang "jangan jatuh cinta" pada kakaknya, namun seperti biasa, Seokjin sangat hebat dalam hal mengabaikan—yang mana ia petik dengan baik sejak lama karena, tentu seorang adik adalah pengikut tersetia sang kakak.

Semua tidak akan menjadi serumit ini apabila Seokjin jatuh cinta dengan manusia normal. Jatuh cinta saja sudah terdengar tabu bagi Taehyung, apalagi jatuh cinta dengan manusia tak normal? Bukan berarti kakaknya itu jatuh cinta pada kurcaci, tapi—

...Seorang Slytherin bisa dikategorikan manusia tak normal, bukan?

Ia tak tahu dengan pasti sejak kapan ia mulai membenci para penghuni asrama tersebut. Seokjin telah menegurnya berkali-kali, menyatakan bahwa berprasangka buruk dan melabeli sesuatu itu tidak baik. Taehyung terbiasa menjadi adik yang penurut, namun tidak untuk hal satu ini. Slytherin pantas ia labeli sebagai asrama terburuk yang harus segera dihapuskan; biarkan saja para penghuninya menyebar di asrama lain dan bergabung dengan murid Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, ataupun Ravenclaw. Mereka harus diajarkan bagaimana caranya berbaur dengan benar.

Taehyung ingat hari pertamanya datang ke Hogwarts, menjadi satu-satunya _muggle-born_ di antara teman seangkatannya. Penyihir _muggle-born_ memang sangatlah jarang, dan jumlahnya benar-benar terbatas di tahunnya. Taehyung sukses menarik perhatian dengan latar belakang orang tua manusia biasa, ditambah memiliki seorang kakak yang sudah setahun lebih dahulu bergabung di Hogwarts. Saat itu, ia pikir dengan masuk Gryffindor dan menunjukkan bahwa ia berbakat, semua orang takkan membahas keluarganya.

Memang tak ada yang membahas, mungkin hanya satu-dua temannya, itu pun bertanya dengan sopan. Setidaknya hingga suatu hari ia berduel dengan seorang Slytherin di kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam, memenangkan duel tersebut, lalu dihujat darah lumpur oleh si Slytherin yang tak terima dikalahkan. Taehyung tak ambil hati pada awalnya—tapi ketika penghuni asrama yang identik dengan ular itu mengerjai kakaknya, Taehyung kehilangan alasan untuk tak melakukan pembalasan.

Sebagai seorang Gryffindor berbakat, Taehyung sukses memberi pelajaran pada anak sialan itu meski harus rela poin asramanya dikurangi. Seokjin juga memarahinya hari itu, mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu dilindungi dan bisa menjaga diri sendiri dengan baik. Tentu Taehyung percaya, hanya saja ia tak percaya Seokjin akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas. Kadang, ia ingin mengutuk sifat terlalu baik— _terlalu Hufflepuff_ —milik kakaknya.

Sekali lagi, ia memang merasa tak adil jika ada yang mengatai dirinya seorang darah lumpur, tapi Taehyung masih bisa menerimanya; dengan catatan hanya dia satu-satunya yang dijadikan sasaran, jangan libatkan Seokjin. Kakaknya adalah seseorang yang sangat baik hati, menyenangkan, dan layak diberi pujian, bukan hujatan. Taehyung rela menjadi tameng bagi sang _hyung_ karena sejak mereka kecil, Seokjin sudah cukup banyak menderita.

Mereka lahir di sebuah keluarga yang tak diselimuti kasih sayang; pernikahan demi mulusnya karir, orang tua sibuk yang tak pernah menyempatkan untuk pulang, juga peraturan tak tertulis tentang harus menjaga sikap. Seokjin selalu berusaha memainkan peran ganda untuk Taehyung, menjadi saudara dan orang tua di saat bersamaan meski umur mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun. Ketika akhirnya Seokjin diundang masuk Hogwarts, Taehyung lah yang memaksa kakaknya untuk menerima undangan itu. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa ia akan menyusul, sehingga terpisah selama setahun takkan menjadi masalah. Taehyung memanfaatkan waktu selama Seokjin tak ada dengan mempelajari tentang dunia sihir sebanyak yang ia bisa di umur teramat muda.

Misinya setelah sukses menyusul Seokjin dan menjadi murid di Hogwarts hanyalah satu—Taehyung ingin bertukar peran, ia ingin menjadi sosok yang melindungi, bukan lagi dilindungi. Pada akhirnya, terlepas dari umur, Taehyung memiliki pribadi yang membuatnya berkembang dan maju beberapa langkah lebih cepat dari kakaknya. Mudah bergaul, pintar, dan konyol di saat bersamaan, membuatnya dikenal dengan mudah. Ia menjadi favorit beberapa profesor dan dihargai oleh murid lainnya. Di samping itu, seiring berjalannya waktu, terlebih setelah kejadian dengan Slytherin itu, semua orang menghormatinya dan berpikir dua kali untuk sekedar melirik Seokjin.

Setidaknya hingga beberapa bulan lalu ia mendapat kabar bahwa Seokjin berpacaran dengan Min Yoongi.

Seorang Slytherin arogan yang sering kali dielu-elukan.

 _"Seokjin-_ hyung _, kau—"_

 _"Tunggu! Aku tidak tahu! Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan aku tidak bisa me-menolaknya..."_

 _"Kenapa,_ Hyung _? Kau tahu betapa aku membenci mereka!"_

 _"Taehyung!"_

 _"Mereka menyakitimu! Mereka membuatmu dirawat selama sebulan penuh!"_

 _"Dengarkan aku, Taetae. Bukan mereka, bukan Slytherin. Jika salah satu dari mereka bukanlah orang baik, bukan berarti mereka semua tidak baik."_

 _"...Aku tidak mengerti,_ Hyung _. Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana caramu memaafkan mereka dan berpikiran seperti itu."_

Ia ingat bagaimana ia menolak berbicara dengan Seokjin entah selama berapa lama, dan ia ingat bagaimana setiap harinya ia mencari Jeon Jungkook karena masalah ini pasti berawal dari bocah sialan itu. Satu-satunya Slytherin yang berani menempel dengan Seokjin, dan satu dari sedikit orang yang sering terlihat bersama Yoongi. Taehyung bersumpah akan membuat hidup sang Jeon menderita, tapi ia tak menemukan sosok itu meski beberapa bulan telah berlalu—hanya sesekali di aula dan di saat tak memungkinkan untuk mendamprat si bocah.

Yang baru Taehyung sadari adalah di saat kau menyerah, di saat itulah Tuhan memberikan jalan keluar. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke asrama ketika sepasang matanya menemukan Jungkook baru saja keluar dari kelas ramalan, berjalan ke arahnya dengan kepala menduduk, tak menyadari baru saja menyerahkan hidupnya pada Taehyung yang langsung meraih tongkat sihir dari balik mantelnya.

Di saat yang lebih muda menghentikan langkah akibat sepasang sepatu yang menghalangi jalannya, Jungkook mendongak dan menelan ludah mendapati Kim Taehyung berdiri tegak seraya mengacungkan tongkat ke arahnya, mengakibatkan dirinya tanpa sadar melangkah mundur dengan sepasang mata yang waspada.

"Jeon Jungkook."

 _Oh tidak._

Jungkook sudah berusaha menghindari pemuda Gryffindor ini semampunya, namun pada akhirnya ia memang tak bisa bersembunyi selamanya. "Ugh, halo, _Hyung_?"

Tak tampak puas dengan sapaan itu, Taehyung memicingkan mata. "Kau masih berani memanggilku _hyung_ setelah menjerumuskan kakakku ke dalam sebuah hubungan dengan Min Yoongi?" geramnya sambil berjalan mendekat. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, lalu menarik Taehyung secepat kilat—menyembunyikan tubuh mereka di balik tembok agar tak ada yang curiga, atau mungkin, agar tak ada yang melihatnya disihir-entah-menjadi-apa.

Dengan gesit, Taehyung menepis genggaman Jungkook di lengannya, melemparkan tatapan membunuh yang sejujurnya tidak terlalu menyeramkan mengingat hal konyol yang sering si Kim lakukan. Jungkook sendiri menggumamkan maaf, membiarkan Taehyung memberi jarak lebih besar di antara mereka. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Taehyung karena meski sejak awal ingin mengajak adik Seokjin ini untuk berbincang, ia tak kunjung melakukannya karena sedikit-banyak takut Taehyung langsung merapalkan sihir kutukan.

"Aku tahu kau marah, aku tahu kau tak menyukai Slytherin. Tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ itu orang baik—"

Taehyung mendengus. "Orang baik yang memaksakan kehendak. Benar sekali."

Ini dia. Jungkook tahu apa yang Yoongi lakukan hanya akan menjadi alasan dirinya lebih cepat dijumpakan dengan maut, karena itu sejak awal ia menolak ide Yoongi untuk memaksa Seokjin menerimanya tanpa masa pendekatan atau minimal perkenalan. "Oke, Yoongi- _hyung_ salah untuk yang satu itu," akunya menyebabkan Taehyung tampak sedikit lebih rileks karena menyadari bahwa ia tidak membenarkan hal yang jelas-jelas salah. "Tapi lihat sekarang! Mereka bisa menjalani hubungan itu dengan baik dan tampaknya Seokjin- _hyung_ juga mulai menikmati ini, bukan?"

Ada yang aneh dengan cara Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan, Jungkook menyadari itu. "Justru karena itu," jeda sesaat. Tarik napas, buang. "Aku tak mau Seokjin- _hyung_ menikmati hubungan mereka," lanjut Taehyung tanpa mengacuhkan ekspresi terkejut Jungkook.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ mungkin mempercayaimu," Taehyung mengepalkan tangan kanannya nyaris sekuat tenaga. "Tapi aku tidak. Aku takkan mempercayai Slytherin, Jungkook," ia berucap dengan nada tegas dan sepasang mata yang menyiratkan keseriusan. "Tapi jatuh cinta—aku lebih tak mempercayai hal itu melebihi apapun."

Mendengarnya, yang lebih muda merasakan rasa bersalah menyusup masuk ke dalam hatinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Taehyung tak mempercayai perasaan bertajuk lima huruf itu, namun ia lebih tak tahu darimana keberanian datang menghampirinya hingga ia berani berkata, "Itu sama saja kau mengakui bahwa Seokjin- _hyung_... Sudah jatuh cinta."

Ia berusaha tak terlihat terpengaruh dengan umpatan Taehyung yang takkan terdengar apabila ia tak menaruh seluruh perhatiannya. "Kalau begitu akan kubuktikan," Jungkook melangkah mendekati Taehyung yang bergeming, tak tampak terusik oleh jarak yang semakin mengecil. "Jika dalam waktu satu bulan aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Konyol," Taehyung mendengus, tak berkomentar lebih jauh ketika mendapati Jungkook tak terlihat bermain-main sama sekali. Seharusnya ia menerima tantangan itu, lalu membuat perjanjian yang menguntungkannya di saat ia berhasil. Namun Taehyung berakhir tak percaya diri meski yakin bahwa jatuh cinta adalah suatu hal yang baginya mustahil.

Seketika, Taehyung tak lagi berminat untuk membunuh pemilik gigi kelinci di depannya. Ia mengembalikan tongkatnya ke tempat semula, lalu memutuskan untuk menyudahi perbincangan mereka. Lain hari, ia benar-benar akan membuat Jungkook menyesal. Tidak sekarang.

Melihat lawan bicaranya membalikkan tubuh dan hendak meninggalkannya, Jungkook kembali bersuara, "Kau takut, Kim Taehyung?"

 _Omong kosong_ , batin sang Kim dalam hati. Tak ada yang harus ia takuti. Tak mungkin ia akan jatuh hati. Meski begitu, Taehyung hanya melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jungkook yang tak berkata apapun lagi. Ia hanya tak ingin terlibat dalam hal rumit dan memiliki masalah dengan Slytherin berada pada baris nomor satu _list_ berisikan hal rumit yang ia tulis.

Benar. Pasti karena itu. Ia ragu karena berurusan dengan Slytherin hanya akan membuang waktu dan menguras emosi.

Kim Taehyung tak menyadari bahwa di detik ia tak menyanggupi tantangan itu, ia sudah kalah telak dan meragukan apa yang ia yakini.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _A short side-story won't hurt indeed._

 _Oh, but please don't ask me for more VKook/KookV moments. Cheers._

 _I'll appreciate reviews!_


End file.
